1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work positioning device and more particularly relates to a device for positioning a work to be embroidered by means of a computer sewing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, the embroidery stitching operation has been carried out by use of a computer sewing machine, wherein pattern data are selectively read out of a memory to control the operation of a drive mechanism having an output end to which is connected an embroidery frame holding a work to be embroidered, so that a selected pattern may be automatically stitched to the work. It is, however, difficult to position the work relative to the embroidery frame so as to stitch the selected pattern accurately at an optional position of the work. Particularly it is difficult for a beginner or neophyte user of a home computer sewing machine to set the work accurately to the embroidery frame so that the selected pattern will not incline relative to an optional position or will not displaced from the optional position of the work.
For the purpose of solving the problems of prior art, particularly for stitching a selected pattern accurately at an optional position of a work held by an embroidery frame and connected to a computer sewing machine so as to be embroidered, a work positioning device is disclosed in Japanese patent No. 3163299 given to the same applicant of this patent application, wherein a table has a portion provided therewith for supporting an embroidery frame for holding a work to be embroidered, the frame supporting portion being substantially same with a frame attaching portion of a carriage of sewing machine, and wherein a positioning arm has one end turnably connected to a holding means provided on the table, and has the opposite end provided with a frame having a transparent plate fitted thereto, the transparent plate having a reference mark of crossed lines provided thereat for showing a initialized position for starting the pattern stitching operation when the embroidery frame is connected to the carriage. Thus the positioning arm may be turned between an upper position where the frame is spaced from the upper surface of the table and a lower position where the frame is in contact with the upper surface of the table. The work has a mark of crossed lines provided at an optional position thereof. The mark of crossed lines is put upon the reference mark of crossed lines of the transparent plate so that the mark of crossed lines come in accord with the reference mark, thereby to confirm the position of the work to be held by the embroidery frame, the position of the work corresponding to the initialized position of the carriage, while the embroidery frame is connected to the frame supporting portion of the table.